


Kinkmas Day 1- Oral Fixation

by awkward_kumquat



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Implied) Come Eating, (implied) anal sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_kumquat/pseuds/awkward_kumquat
Summary: Stiles Stilinski had an oral fixation. It was nothing new. He always seemed to be chewing on a pen or pencil, snacking on something, or talking.When he learned about the world of sex, the fixation spilled over immediately. He got off to videos of sloppy blowjobs and deepthroat bulges. He bought a dildo and spent more time with it in his mouth than not. It was an obsession, to have the blunt head of a cock pushing past his gag reflex, to feel the muscles in his throat work around the fat intrusion, to fuck his face with it until spit was dripping down his chin and his eyes were watering.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043535
Kudos: 62





	Kinkmas Day 1- Oral Fixation

Stiles Stilinski had an oral fixation. It was nothing new. He always seemed to be chewing on a pen or pencil, snacking on something, or talking. 

When he learned about the world of sex, the fixation spilled over immediately. He got off to videos of sloppy blowjobs and deepthroat bulges. He bought a dildo and spent more time with it in his mouth than not. It was an obsession, to have the blunt head of a cock pushing past his gag reflex, to feel the muscles in his throat work around the fat intrusion, to fuck his face with it until spit was dripping down his chin and his eyes were watering. 

He and Derek got together the summer after his senior year. The first time they had sex, Stiles didn’t let his mouth anywhere near his boyfriend’s dick for fear of sucking it down and freaking the older man out. The sex was phenomenal, of course. Laying on Derek’s chest in a post-orgasm bliss, warm come leaking out of his ass, he forgot all about it. 

They talked about it the next day in bed because their relationship was built on trust and acceptance. He told Derek about the way his fixation had manifested into a love for giving head. How he sometimes got the overwhelming impulse to have something in his mouth. Derek had readily agreed to a blowjob whenever Stiles felt the need to satisfy himself.

The next time Stiles got the urge to stuff his throat, he pushed Derek against the nearest wall, dropped to his knees, and sucked him down until bitter come was spilling across his tongue.


End file.
